If Ianto was Super hoodie
by TheMollyBee
Summary: I had to. Misfits/Torchwood crossover. Ianto Jones died, but ended up in a white room with clocks on the wall. Review and I'll decide whether or not to continue this.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about how similar Ianto (Torchwood) and Simon (Misfits) are recently, and after discovering who "super hoodie" was, I just had to write this. ianto was going to be a probahtion worker, but I didn't want him to be killed...**

Ianto woke up on a sofa. He was in an open room, completely white, and he appeared to be alone.

"Jack?"

No answer. Ianto ran a hand through his already messy hair and took himself on a little tour, discovering that there was, in fact, a bedroom.

_I slept on the sofa, in a very bright white room. What happened last night?_

Ianto remembered.

_How the hell did I get here?_

Ianto returned to the sofa, sitting down with a sigh of defeat.

_I died. How am I alive? _

He stood up and walked to the door he'd discovered on the tour, and was just about to open it when he realised he had no clothes on.

_Clothes might be a good idea._

The only clothes he could find, however, were a superhero-looking costume with a mask. Putting them on, he mimed karate chops at the mirror. Oblivious to the clocks counting down on the wall behind him, he tried a backflip, made a mental note to work on them, and then left, pulling back the door and using the lift._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto made his way to the top of the building. He could see so far away, and decided to focus on the five orange blobs in the distance.

"I feel like a superhero up here." He chuckled to himself. "Super..." He looked at the costume he was wearing. "Super...Hoodie."

Deciding to get closer and figure out what the orange blobs were, he figured he was in a dream or something, so he could jump the gaps between buildings.

After getting closer to the orange blobs, he discovered that they were in fact people, five people doing community service. He watched one of them, with curly hair, make some rude joke at another, with black slicked down hair and piercing eyes.

Ianto gathered from the chavvy girl's remark "Oi, Nathan, stop being a prick to Simon!" that the curly haired boy was Nathan and the boy with the eyes was Simon. Mentally noting it down, in case it came in useful in some weird situation, he decided he should move before he was seen. He stood up from his crouching position and turned around.

"Why were you watching me and my friends?"

Ianto almost jumped out of his skin. Deciding not to answer, he walked to the edge of the building, glancing round at Simon before leaping off the side.

...

Simon had been ignoring whatever insult Nathan was throwing at him this time, barely noticing whether he'd called him "Simon" or his usual "Barry" as he was staring up at the roof.

There was a man up there, in a superhero costume, watching them. Making sure the others were focused on different things, he used his power to turn invisible and made his way to the roof of the building.

When he got there, the man was just turning around, Simon decided to ask him outright.

"Why were you watching me and my friends?"

He said friends, as he really wanted to be their friend, but doubted they considered him one.

The man looked scared, not that Simon could see his face, but he'd jumped a little when Simon had spoken.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you..." He wasn't sure why he was apologising to someone who was almost stalking them, but didn't really have time to think about it because the man got up and jumped off the roof of the building.

Looking down at the others, he knew they hadn't noticed he'd gone, so followed the man, jumping after his sprinting figure.


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't a chapter, it's an update.

I've been slacking in writing lately, I know, I'm sorry.

Blame school. Blame school for everything. Also blame society. Yeah.

Well, this is a crap apology.

I have little inspiration right now, but I'm on holidays.

I could be persuaded to write, if there were actually people waiting and wanting me to.

So if you could read and review, that'd be a great help.

Thanks.

Molly.

XOXO

LOL, I'm not Gossip Girl.

Or am I?

No.

No I'm not.


End file.
